


Wrong

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [19]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Wonpil presents early, and things go wrong.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is triggery. This is a rape scene, no allusions, just the action, as it felt important for me to portray how everything started with Wonpil. If you have read Deadwater, then you know.

Wrong

Wonpil rolled over in bed, trying to bite down the nauseous feeling. His body was warm, and his stomach was cramping up. He’d retreated to his room once he started to feel bad. He knew what was happening, and even though it was painful, he was really excited about the prospect. He was presenting. He and his mother had always talked about what it would be like, what presenting was like. She had told him it was a beautiful moment in his life, a natural process that everyone would go through. Most importantly he would be becoming an omega, and he was excited. 

He wished his Eomma was with him though, he wished she were there to hug him and help him through. She’d explained to him that he would be nauseous, his body would cramp, and he’d have headaches. It was something that he would have to get used to because it was a precursor to what heats would feel like sooner or later, way later. But still, he was prepared. He’d light some scent neutralizing candles soon and turn on the radio to balance some of the stimulation overload. 

He would eventually get something to eat, starchy foods like bananas and rice to get rid of the nausea. He knew how to deal with this, he just wished that he hadn’t had to do it alone. He loved his parents, and he wished that he had some company for something so big. He understood why they couldn’t be there. They were working out of town to earn extra money that the family so desperately needed, so Wonpil was lucky enough that he got to stay with a caring Samchon who would take care of him. 

Even though he definitely wished that his mother were there to nest with him. 

He wiggled to the top of the bed, pulling his blanket around him. He wrapped his body around a pillow to give himself some company and snuggled into the fur of his favorite teddy that his mother had scent marked before she left so he wouldn’t be lonely. 

He closed his eyes with a soft sigh, he was prepared to sleep through it, a comforting scent making him feel like he was almost nesting. 

He was becoming an omega, it was natural to want to nest, and with his mother being an omega, it was just right. He’d always known that he would be an omega, and he’d always been the ‘stereotypical omega’ child. While the other kids would run around and destroy things, he’d pretend to nest with his teddy bears, would play pretend house, always choosing to be the omega to his friends who would pretend to be the alpha. He would try and nurture his friends, scent mark them the way that his eomma would scent mark him and their alpha. 

His parents were a traditional Alpha and Omega pair and were everything that Wonpil hoped and dreamed he would have. 

His father was caring, considerate, and strong. His mother was kind and caring and took care of him well, and he was like that as well. They loved each other like no one else, and Wonpil couldn’t wait for his turn when he would have an alpha like that in his life to take care of him.

He would find an alpha that loved him unconditionally and would always cuddle him and protect him. He would find an alpha that would make him happy, like his Eomma. He would get his fairytale. 

“Joka!” 

Wonpil opened his eyes, rolling over onto his back and looking up at the door. 

His Samchon was calling for him.

He didn’t lock the door. 

Wonpil got up, walking to the door, even though it hurt to do so. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not feeling very well,” Wonpil called, leaning against the door. 

His eyes were tired, and his samchon’s scent was stronger than it had been, even a day ago. 

“Open the door,” The voice on the other side commanded and Wonpil’s stomach cramped up tightly, causing him to double over. 

The command washed over him in waves. 

He gripped the knob tighter than necessary and pulled it open even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. 

It was the only thing he could do. 

“Oh, aigoo. Poor little omega” The man cooed at Wonpil, reaching out to stroke Wonpil’s face. Wonpil stumbled back, his body barely under his own control again.

He didn’t know why, but the touch was nowhere near as comforting as it should have been. 

“I- Samchon, with respect, it’s not proper for an alpha to-” Wonpil stuttered over himself, his stomach cramping horribly. 

The alpha was too close, and Wonpil was becoming overwhelmed with the cracked leather and tobacco heavy scent from the man. 

He wished that he had lit some scent neutralizing candles, to block his scent. 

“It’s- it’s not okay for alphas to be in the same room as a presenting omega. You shouldn’t be in here,” Wonpil choked out. 

“No, little omega, I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be,” The alpha said, shutting the door behind him, and locking it. 

“Samchon-,” Wonpil started, pulling his hands up to his face to cover his nose and mouth to block out the strong scent. The alpha stepped closer to him. 

“I’ve been trying to figure out exactly how your parents can pay back my kindness. I’ve been taking good care of you, and I deserve some kind of payback, don’t you agree,” the alpha said, pulling Wonpil’s hand away from his face. He gripped Wonpil’s face, stroking his thumb over Wonpil’s jawbone. 

“I- I don’t understand?” Wonpil said and the man’s eyes trailed over his face. 

“How cute,” His samchon whispered and Wonpil frowned. 

He was covered in sweat, his body slightly trembling from the pain and the residuals of the command running through him. 

There was nothing cute about him right now. 

His samchon leaned forward, trying to kiss Wonpil. Wonpil turned his head at the last moment, the man’s lips smashing into his cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” Wonpil said and the man advanced, trying to kiss him again. 

“Stop that,” Wonpil exclaimed, jumping back from the man.

“I’m just having fun, just teasing Joka,” His samchon said, coming to grab Wonpil’s waist. Wonpil tripped back in his efforts to get away from him, catching his body on the dresser behind him. His Samchon grabbed his waist again, dropping his head into the dip of Wonpil’s neck. Wonpil tried to shake him off, but the alpha’s grip was too tight. 

He turned them around, dropping Wonpil onto the bed and the omega looked up at him in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” Wonpil asked again. 

He was so hot, the fever burning through him. 

His Samchon began to unbutton Wonpil’s pants and Wonpil swatted his hands away. 

“You- you shouldn’t-” Wonpil tried.

“Don’t worry pretty omega, I’m just going to help you feel better. Just relax. Let Samchon help,” The alpha said, draping his body over Wonpil’s. 

He pressed his nose into Wonpil’s neck, breathing in his scent, and Wonpil was frozen. 

This wasn’t proper, an alpha with an omega while they were presenting. 

In some ways, the man holding him was something that Wonpil wanted, craved even. Just not with an alpha. He wanted this kind of intimacy with his omega mother, wished it were her holding him, instead of this alpha. 

The alpha’s hands were roaming over his body, touching his chest in a different type of intimacy. He was pushing his hips into Wonpil’s shallowly, and Wonpil didn’t know what to do. 

The Alpha snuck his hands into the back of Wonpil’s pants and Wonpil squawked indignantly, flopping onto his back to keep the man’s hands away from him. 

“Samchon- please it’s not,” Wonpil begged and the man shushed him. 

“Hush, be a good omega,” The alpha said and Wonpil shook his head.

The nausea was increasing, his stomach cramping horribly.

“Omega, you smell so good, like spiced pears and honey, what a good omega,” The man moaned into Wonpil’s ear before pulling down his pants. 

“You, you shouldn’t-” Wonpil begged.

His head was starting to ache so badly that it felt as if his skull had cracked. It felt as if his brain were swollen and were leaking from the cracks, the heat only intensifying. He retched as his stomach turned violently. 

“Please.” 

The alpha finished disrobing Wonpil, yanking the struggling omega’s legs apart, and wrapping them around his hips. 

Wonpil shook his head, trying to open his eyes, but it felt like he couldn’t. 

“You shouldn’t,” He pleaded. 

“Why shouldn’t I? Huh? This is what you were made for, what all omegas were made for,” The alpha said, pushing his finger into Wonpil. Wonpil tried to pull away, but the alpha was too strong. 

“No- please don’t. It hurts, Samchon, please, it hurts,” Wonpil whined.

“It doesn’t matter if it hurts, it’s what’s expected of a good omega, Don’t you want to be good?” He demanded, pushing another finger in. 

“Yes, but it’s- it’s too much,” Wonpil begged. 

He could hear the sound of the bedsprings creaking under him.

The alpha pulled his fingers out of him and Wonpil sighed in relief, finally opening his eyes. 

He watched as the alpha pulled himself out, the sound of his zipper unclasping like landmines in the otherwise quiet room.

“No, you can’t! It won’t- it won’t fit, please samchon, you can’t-” Wonpil cried, his stomach turning even worse. 

“It doesn’t matter if it’ll all fit. It’s going in,” The alpha breathed, his face so close to Wonpil’s. Wonpil’s breath left him as the alpha pushed in before letting out a terrifying scream. 

The alpha put one hand over Wonpil’s mouth, continuing to push in and out of him. 

“Please, it hurts, it hurts,” Wonpil plead against the heavy hand on his lips, his voice cracking with the sobs.

“Mmm. Good omega. Taking me so good,” The alpha panted. Wonpil turned his head as he sloppily kissed over Wonpil’s wet cheeks. 

The pain was overwhelming, building with every push into him. 

“Please, don’t-” Wonpil begged as he began to retch. 

The pain in his stomach was warring with the pain in his lower body and the pounding in his head. 

The man’s hand moved from over Wonpil’s mouth to beside his head. 

Wonpil felt the contents of his stomach rush up his throat and he turned his head, getting sick on his pillow. 

“What a dirty little omega,” His Samchon cooed at him, and Wonpil bit his lip, the tangy and metallic scent of the blood wafting from him. 

“Do your duty omega, make me cum,” the man growled at him, and Wonpil was confused. He didn’t know what that meant at all. He didn’t know what was happening, and he didn’t want it to happen. His father had always talked about how no true alpha would ever bring harm to an omega, and that as an omega’s duty was to please his alpha, the alpha’s was to protect and care for his omega. This didn’t feel like caring, this felt like hurting, and Wonpil was  _ scared _ . 

He brought his hands up to his ears and pressed down, trying to block out the overwhelming sound of skin slapping, and the alpha swearing over him, and the bed slightly scooting against the floorboards, and skin tearing, and liquid squelching. The alpha shook over him, crying out in ecstasy yet Wonpil only felt pain.

“Good, good Omega,” The alpha panted as he pulled out, causing Wonpil to hiccup a cry. The alpha began to pull his pants back up, as if he did nothing wrong and Wonpil curled into himself, sobbing. 

The alpha left the room, and the metallic smell filled the room.

The alpha came back for the next four days. 

The metallic scent never left. 


End file.
